Past and Gone
by daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU
Summary: One day Travis Stoll finds his brother and invites him on a prank. Connor looks up and says "I don't prank anymore" Travis laughs, thinking he's jolting and he says "I swear on the river styx I only prank on the pranking holidays" causing Travis to faint in shock. This story is the reason why. Teaming up with goodorevilangel-yourchoice!


**Travis is written by goodorevilangel-yourchoice. Reyna is written by me. Enjoy! **

* * *

**CONNOR**

"Travis you're no fun anymore! Every since Katie I prank all on my lonesome!"  
"It's not my fault" snores come from his bunk and I, Connor Stoll, decide to leave Camp Half Blood. I write a note explaining I feel alone and unwanted, so I'm going to try Camp Jupiter. I put in a box filled with special pranks and leave it on my bunk. Then I leave the Hermes cabin. I hope i don't change too much, and jump onto the machine that teleports me into Camp Jupiter. Little did I know how much would happen in the time I'm gone. I go to wolf house so I can become strong, and take to the roman life pretty well... I wonder... Anyway I follow my instincts and make it to camp Jupiter. As I get closer I see Hazel and Frank guarding the tunnel. I stroll forward and when they see me scowl. I frown, "what's up with you guys?" Frank answers "you've been missing three weeks! You didn't tell anyone where you were!" I roll my eyes "I left a note on my bunk. Travis must have lost it" Hazel frowns then sighs and waves me through. I walk through the tunnel and emerge into the valley, sunlight streaming over me in a golden rain...

**REYNA**

"Octavian! Even if we did have an election, no one would vote for you!" I explain in the nicest way possible. Octavian is trying to convince me to hold another election since apparently he "found" Frank, our current Praetor, smoking. Then he had launched into a full lecture about the dangers of smoking. I didn't really pay attention because I was laughing, inside my head of course, about the idea of Frank smoking. The poor boy hated fire! When he was done I set him straight. Of course, once he was on a roll, Octavian was unstoppable.  
"But I have proof!" the Augur says. "Look!" he held up...  
A cigarette. I face-palm.  
"How am I supposed to know that Frank smoked this?" I ask. Octavian smiles as he points to a name written on the cigarette. It says, FRANK.  
I face-palm.  
"Octavian..." I start before a roman demigod comes in. He is out of breath.  
"Chaos!" he says. I sigh.  
"I'll be back," I tell Octavian. He glares at the demigod who brought news.  
Outside, the legion is in chaos. The unicorns are free and they are trampling everybody. Romans are screaming. Kids are crying. And worst of all, the my little pony theme song is playing in the background. I cover my ears.  
"Go get Hazel," I tell a girl who nods and runs off.  
"Who is behind this?!" I yell, infuriated. I watch as a son of Mars points to a boy who is sitting by the music player that is barfing out music. A magazine hides his face. What a jerk. Destroying New Rome? As a prank? Sounds like a son of Mercury. No wait, Hermes.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" I ask, turning off the blaring music player. The boy puts the magazine down. It's Conner Stoll.  
"You guys need to lighten up," he says, grabbing his cup of lemonade. "Have some fun!" I am steaming.  
"This is what you call fun?" I ask him. "This is not fun! This is Chaos!"  
He smiles. "Same difference." This boy is really getting on my nerves! I can't believe him! Just waltzing in, causing chaos like nobody's business! And how did this Greek get into camp anyway?  
"Oh," I start. "When I get done with you! You'll be sorry!" And I march away, tugging him by the shirt. Octavian is waiting.  
"This is what happens when you let an inexperienced son of Mars rule!" Octavian announces. "Graceus!"  
I glare at Octavian. "You're one to talk! You're just an Augur!" I know that is mean but I am mad. Octavian is getting on my nerves.  
"Sit down," I tell Conner. He does. No one defies my orders.  
"I'm thinking kitchen duty," I say, pacing. "What do you think Octavian?"  
"Twelve weeks?" Octavian suggests.  
"Not enough," I remark. "Thirteen."  
"This was a big crime though," Octavian says. "Maybe fifteen." If theirs one thing Octavian is good at it is punishments. He will think of cruel and unusual punishments.  
Conner just smiles. "I've had worse," he states. "Try thirty weeks scrubbing the showers!"  
"17 weeks!" I yell, trying to get him to break. I want him to beg for mercy.  
Conner smirks. "Oh please! And you're supposed to be 'high and mighty' Romans!" I'm getting angrier.  
"18 weeks of kitchen duty and babysitting Dakota!" Octavian offers. That was a good one. We need to get him a sitter.  
"Yawn!" Conner says. What a jerk! But this is getting out of hand.  
"We must make the punishment fit the crime," I say. "We must be fair." Octavian nods and Conner rolls his eyes.  
"You're such a goody two shoes," the son of Hermes says. I glare at him. He deserves 18 weeks of kitchen duty and babysitting Dakota. But I am Roman. I must be a fair leader.  
"15 weeks of kitchen duty," I state.  
"You're no fun!" Conner complains. I glare at him.  
"This is politics, not fun," I tell him.  
"Ooh burn!" Octavian adds. Conner rolls his eyes.  
Little did I know that those 20 weeks would change my life.

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW**


End file.
